Une sombre histoire de rose et de chaton
by Mayura Kl
Summary: Dans le passé ou le présent, Neville n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !


Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR. Si j'avais inventé HP, je serais belle, riche et célèbre, et ça se saurait.

Petit OS sans prétention, rédigé à l'occasion de l'un des débats-défis organisés par l'équipe des Critiks du site . Le thème était le voyage dans le temps.  
La catégorie humour, c'est parce que... j'ai écrit ce qui me passait par la tête, du coup, parfois.. c'est un peu loufoque. Désolée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Merlin qu'elle est moche."

C'était la première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit lorsque j'aperçus la haute silhouette de Dolores Ombrage. Sans un mot, elle me fit signe de pénétrer dans sa tanière. Elle me précédait, et les petits volants roses de sa robe extravagante la suivaient comme à contrecœur.

Elle ne m'invita pas à m'asseoir, aussi je restai planté comme un idiot, décalé au milieu d'un décor qui me faisait penser à un dessin qu'un enfant aurait entièrement colorié en rose par caprice. J'étais déjà entré dans son bureau, mais l'atmosphère de l'endroit m'étonnait à chaque fois comme au premier jour.

- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, brailla-t-elle.

Bras écartés, mains posées sur son bureau, elle cherchait à en imposer et cela fonctionnait très bien sur moi. Son ton furieux me poussa à me tasser dans un coin de la pièce, et je faillis heurter une de ses nombreuses assiettes décoratives perchées au mur. Le chaton qui l'ornait miaula presque gentiment comme s'il attendait que je le caresse.

- À cause de l'incident en cours de potion ? questionnai-je prudemment.

- Vous appelez _incident_ d'avoir accompli l'exploit de faire exploser un chaudron, d'avoir mis en danger tous vos camarades présents, d'avoir provoqué une déflagration qui a obligé le professeur Rogue à user de sorts pour réparer son audition perdue, et d'avoir fait s'effondrer la moitié des cachots ? Les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Flitwick ont dû travailler des jours entiers à la rénovation des cachots par votre faute ! Même monsieur Rusard n'a pas d'idée de punition à la hauteur de votre bêtise !

- Je... m'excuse.

- Mais bientôt vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous excuser, Londubat. Tout simplement parce que vous ne serez plus élève dans cette école. Je vous expulse. Vous avez un délai de deux jours pour prévenir vos amis, rassembler vos affaires, et décamper des lieux.

Il fallut presque une minute pour que l'idée fasse son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et que j'en réalise les conséquences.

- Mais, je... je ne veux pas partir, bredouillai-je maladroitement, des larmes dans la voix.

- Je me moque de ce que vous _voulez_, Londubat.

À cette phrase si inutilement méchante, la colère remplaça peu à peu la tristesse dans mon esprit, jusqu'à m'envahir complètement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de haine comparable contre quelqu'un, pas même contre Rogue qui, au moins, parfois, faisait l'effort de m'apprendre des choses utiles. Peu accoutumé à un débordement d'agressivité et de rancune pareilles, tout mon corps tremblait. Comme anesthésié, je ne parvenais qu'à songer que je ne pouvais pas quitter Poudlard. Cela m'était tout bonnement impossible. C'était ma maison, je n'avais pour ainsi dire pas de vie ni d'avenir sans cette école. Tous mes amis s'y trouvaient. Ma grand-mère aurait tellement honte de moi qu'elle me renierait et je n'aurais nulle part où poser mes pas pour me construire une vie. Ma place, c'était ici, et j'en étais si intimement persuadé que je ne pouvais pas rester prostré, enfant apeuré face à sa pire ennemie. Je devais _agir_. Je voulais lui claquer mon pied dans sa tête, mais je reconnaissais volontiers que je risquais de manquer mon coup et de me couvrir de ridicule, ayant la souplesse d'un baleineau tétraplégique (c'était la première comparaison qui m'était venue à l'esprit, bien que je n'eusse jamais vu de baleineau et qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'animaux très souples).

Alors j'agis. Si instinctivement et puissamment que je ne réfléchis même pas avant de faire le geste. Ma baguette magique était toujours fourrée dans la poche de ma robe, mais je n'eus même pas le réflexe de l'utiliser. J'attrapai l'objet le plus proche de moi, une lampe imposante en cristal posée sur le bureau d'Ombrage et, de rage, je la brisai sur le sol. Je n'étais pas sûre que cela soit moins ridicule qu'une tentative de coup de pied tellement cela ressemblait à une vieille scène de ménage jouée au théâtre, mais peu importait. Je voulais juste changer le cours des événements, avoir le pouvoir d'influer sur mon futur.

À ma grande surprise, il se passa quelque chose de significatif. Ombrage et moi fûmes soudainement transportés comme par un Portoloin. Vision brouillée. Puis un bureau, inconnu. Nous étions manifestement toujours à Poudlard et je m'attendais à ce qu'Ombrage reconnaisse le bureau d'un de ses collègues, mais il n'en fut rien.

- Où nous avez-vous emmené, Londubat ?!

- Je l'ignore, dus-je admettre.

- Vous n'en ratez pas une, décidément !

Elle ne décolérait pas, mais maintenant le doute semblait s'insinuer en elle. Elle n'était pas si à l'aise dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et sur lequel elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir. Étrangement, elle semblait presque plus stressée que moi. Je n'avais rien à perdre, elle tout. Je remarquai qu'elle ne brandissait pas sa baguette et de toute évidence elle ne la portait pas sur elle.

En désespoir de cause, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord silencieux de sortir prudemment de la pièce exigüe où nous avions atterris. Cependant, le choc de se retrouver dans un couloir très familier nous arrêta bien vite.

- Londubat, dites-moi si je deviens folle, mais si j'ai bonne mémoire, nous nous trouvons dans le couloir qui devrait mener à mon bureau... C'est mon bureau qui devrait se trouver là, pas cette pièce inconnue. Pourquoi Merlin mon bureau aurait-il été remplacé ?

- Moi aussi je reconnais ce couloir, dis-je sobrement.

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles nous examinâmes minutieusement les lieux, mais la conclusion restait la même : ce couloir presque inchangé aurait dû mener au bureau d'Ombrage, or celui-ci était introuvable. Nous ouvrîmes avec beaucoup de précaution quelques portes, pour tomber sur des salles de classe habituelles mais à chaque fois avec quelques détails nous faisaient dire que non, ce n'était pas les nôtres. Ce tableau-là ne me disait rien, et je ne comprenais pas la signification de ce tag sur tel bureau d'élève indiscipliné... Soudain, des bruits de pas.

- Quelqu'un vient dans le couloir, chuchotai-je à Ombrage.

Étrangement, je me sentais à égalité avec elle. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre d'elle, après tout nous étions dans la même galère. Elle ne répondit pas mais son regard silencieux me suppliait de trouver une solution.

- Il n'est pas prudent de se montrer tant que nous n'en savons pas plus, décidai-je. Cachons-nous derrière cette porte et regardons qui vient.

Elle dut trouver mon plan pas si stupide car elle se précipita spontanément et avec une rapidité surprenante pour sa corpulence derrière la porte que j'avais indiquée. Je l'y rejoignis. Nous nous trouvions dans une salle de classe ordinaire. De derrière la porte entrebâillée, nous aperçûmes une jeune fille portant les couleurs de Serdaigle passer. Elle devait avoir quinze ou seize ans, assez mignonne malgré son nez trop proéminent et pointu.

- Je ne l'ai jamais eue en cours, celle-là. Et c'est quoi cet uniforme affreux ?

Ombrage paraissait penser tout haut, et c'était comme si faire quelques remarques méchantes l'apaisait.

- Je ne la connais pas non plus, et son uniforme paraît juste un peu démodé, c'est tout... Je pensais connaître tous les Serdaigle, pourtant... Sauf peut-être quelques première ou deuxième année, mais ce n'est pas son cas... Sa jupe est un peu trop longue, et sa ceinture très bizarre...

Elle lâcha un long gémissement à mi-chemin entre la terreur et la sensualité, qui m'étonna beaucoup venant d'une personne comme elle. Cela déformait encore plus sa bouche déjà disgracieuse.

- Londubat...

Entendre prononcer son nom de la sorte par un professeur était en soi assez troublant, un peu comme si nous venions de faire l'amour et qu'elle me demandait d'éteindre la lumière, et cela aurait pu me troubler encore un long moment s'il n'y avait pas eu la suite :

- Je crois que j'ai compris. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes revenus dans le Poudlard d'autrefois.

- C'est impossible ! fut ma première réaction.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes stupide, borné, ou les deux, mais j'ai déjà lu des livres sur le sujet. Si vous avez réellement eu la volonté de nous ramener en arrière, c'est possible, répondit-elle doctement et avec son petit air supérieur de professeur insupportable.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu nous ramener en arrière, protestai-je.

Mais j'avais voulu changer le cours des choses. Cela ne revenait-il pas au même ? Au moment où je réalisai cela, mon regard dut changer, car Ombrage me lança un air éloquent et victorieux qui semblait signifier "Je vois que tu commences à comprendre."

Une chaise tomba derrière nous. Cette chute violente avait été provoquée par un minuscule chat qui ressemblait étonnamment à celui de l'assiette d'Ombrage que j'avais percutée et qui, miaaaaou, s'approchait de moi dans l'intention ferme de quémander des caresses. Je ne me sentais pas le cœur de lui refuser une seconde fois, aussi m'exécutai-je tout en méditant à l'incroyable pouvoir de persuasion des chats. Il se frottait affectueusement contre mes jambes. Même pas agacée, Ombrage paraissait apprécier ce chat et les chats en général elle aussi.

Un croassement se laissa entendre sous une autre chaise, et cette fois Ombrage fronça vaguement les sourcils.

- Trevor ! m'exclamai-je en apercevant l'animal. Je pensais t'avoir perdu ! Mais même dans le passé on se retrouve !

Cette fois-ci, ma camarade d'infortune ne se priva pas d'échapper un large soupir, ce qui m'aida à reprendre mes esprits.

- Allons visiter un peu ce Poudlard-ci pour voir où nous avons atterri, tout en évitant de nous faire voir, proposai-je, et Ombrage approuva.

Par chance, un match de Quidditch se disputait dehors, comme nous l'aperçûmes bientôt par les fenêtres, et les couloirs s'en retrouvaient presque déserts. Nous les parcourions à vive allure tout en observant attentivement autour de nous et en étant vigilants aux bruits de pas. La baguette toujours à portée de main, j'avais le chaton posé placidement sur une épaule et Trevor dans mes bras, et Ombrage semblait les tolérer parce qu'ils restaient très discrets et silencieux. Nous passâmes devant un tableau représentant des valeureux chevaliers à la guerre avec tout l'accoutrement habituel, et l'un d'eux m'interpella :

- Hola, camarade ! Chevalier au Lion !

Le chaton dut se sentir concerné par le qualificatif "Lion", car il se tourna vers le tableau et répondit par un "Miou" poli. Ombrage ne manqua pas de remarquer que ce chaton miaulait étrangement et qu'il oubliait des lettres, au lieu d'un beau "Mi-a-ou" propre, ce qui lui fit dire qu'il était probablement feignant, ou d'origine américaine, voire texane ("Ils parlent comme des sauvages là-bas, pas comme dans le pensionnat où j'ai été élevée, je vous ai déjà parlé de ce pensionnat, Londubat ? C'est autre chose que Poudlard, je peux vous assurer qu'on a reçu une bonne éducation !"). Les cinq minutes suivantes furent ainsi logiquement consacrées à trouver un nom américain qui conviendrait bien au chaton, et nous nous étions mis d'accord pour le baptiser Tyler, lorsqu'Ombrage eut finalement une idée utile, sans doute pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps :

- Nous avons peut-être été catapultés trente ans en arrière d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, mais pas beaucoup plus, je pense. Dumbledore doit encore être directeur de Poudlard. Nous devrions aller le voir, il saura quoi faire.

J'approuvai immédiatement, et nous nous mîmes en quête du bureau du directeur. Je n'avais pas souvenir qu'Ombrage nourrissait une grande affection pour lui, mais le fait d'avoir réellement besoin de lui devait effacer ça. Fort heureusement, les couloirs toujours calmes ne nous offrirent aucune mauvaise surprise ; seul un escalier mouvant nous obligea à faire un long détour, mais nous arrivâmes sans encombre devant la gargouille marquant l'entrée du repère de Dumbledore. Celui-ci, toujours aussi omniscient grâce à des moyens que nous n'imaginions même pas, semblait nous attendre car nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de réaliser que nous avions besoin du mot de passe qu'il nous rejoignait dans le couloir. Joyeux, un peu plus jeune que celui que je connaissais, le sourire aux lèvres, il nous salua chaleureusement :

- Vous prendrez bien un petit sorbet au citron ?

J'allais me laisser tenter par la gourmandise et accepter avec plaisir, lorsque je réalisai que j'avais terriblement froid et mal au dos, et qu'une voix familière m'appelait dans le lointain.

- Neville... Neville !

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir le visage effaré de Ron.

- Tu es tombé de ton lit, vieux. Et il est déjà neuf heures du matin, je croyais que tu avais rendez-vous avec Ombrage à neuf heures trente ? Tu devrais te dépêcher !

Tout me revint en mémoire, en cascade. Ombrage voulait me faire passer un "test exceptionnel en potions, à l'oral" ce matin. Dans son bureau, en présence du professeur Rogue. L'horreur absolue. J'avais révisé toute la soirée précédente jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et Hermione m'avait également aidé. Il ne fallait surtout pas que j'arrive en retard.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? me demanda Ron. Tu en fais une drôle de tête !

- C'est rien, j'ai juste fait un rêve très étrange...

Je n'avais jamais mis aussi peu de temps pour me préparer. Sans même avoir mangé, à neuf vingt-cinq pétantes je frappais timidement au bureau d'Ombrage. Celle-ci m'ouvrit, et lorsqu'elle m'accompagna à l'intérieur de sa tanière, les volants roses de sa robe extravagante paraissaient la suivre comme à contrecœur. Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé, elle trônait seule derrière son bureau, bras écartés, mains à plat, mine patibulaire. Je n'avais jamais été entouré d'autant de rose de toute ma vie.

Instinctivement, je me tassais dans un coin de la pièce, et je faillis heurter une de ses assiettes décoratives. Sur l'assiette, le chaton familier me fixait de ses yeux bleus brillants et rassurants. Tyler, qui me lâcha un petit :

- Miou.


End file.
